May Angels Keep You
by Murderbynuns
Summary: As humanity tries to recover from the war that almost ended all life, Michael is forced to truly think about what he's done, the choices he's made and the fact that like it or not he's not alone any more.
1. A Whisper On The Wind

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 1/?

 **Completed:** No

 **Summery:** As humanity tries to recover from the war that almost ended all life, Michael is forced to truly think about what he's done, the choices he's made and the fact that like it or not he's not alone any more.

 **Chapter Summery:** Every story needs a start, even creation

 **Authors** **Notes** **:**

When Michael sided with humanity a handful of his loyal followed him, so for the purpose of my fic the senators and Vaga are aware that angels reside in the city but not who they are.

Also though it's not used a lot in the first episode a V0 allocation is mentioned so I will be using it.

 **May Angels Keep You**

A Whisper On The Wind

 _The longest night in creation that's what the angels call it, the night Michael made his choice. Forsaking Heaven's grace for mortals fear and distrust. For once they were fathers greatest creation, his crowing glory._

 _And for the first time in creation the eyes of the Watchers turned from our duty, and it was in our neglect that we missed it._

 _The smallest crack in an otherwise perfect celestial order, unnoticed, unchallenged and unhindered as it seeped it's essences into the world._

 _Spreading slowly throughout the land, a whisper on the wind, a seed in the unconscious mortal minds, a powerful motivation and a long forgotten dream. A name lost in the sea of of two siblings age old rivalry._

 _The Nephilium,_

 _The once hunted children of our kind, cursed for their heart and condemned for their existence. But for one and all a greater power then any seen on heaven or earth._

 _For even at the heart of paradise there is a darkness, a shadow that creeps up on us all and cocoons itself around the light until we succumb to its hidden temptation._

 _And only when we lose ourselves to its charm do we see the true nature of all things, the dark decaying heart forced to entwine it's being with the light to be born anew._

 _Like a phoenix risen from the ashes, completely unrecognisable from what it once was but still true to the spirit of what was._


	2. Requiem For Fallen Kin

Requiem For Fallen Kin

Michael stood on the cliff side over looking the sea, the soothing song of the surf, the salty smell that carries itself upon the gentle breeze was almost enough to make him forget why he was there. It had been a millennium since he'd been summonsed, very few where brave enough to approach the Archangel since he sided with the humans.

The sounds of wings on the wind brought Michael back from his thoughts as he turned to face the sound. Just in front of him was stood another male. The older male smiled warmly at Michael as he looked him up and down before pulling him into a hug.

"Sariel" said Michael with a hint of awe and respect as he bowed slightly without thinking, making the other angel chuckle.

"Oh Michael my dear boy, as heaven and earth comes to see me as Deaths true form you still have a way to bring an old angel back to his senses" laughed Sariel as Michael smiled.

"It is good to see you too brother, forgive me but I'm confused to why I was summoned" asked Michael as Sariel stood beside him before bowing his head and sighing.

"We all live by heavens laws, from the highest choirs, to the mortals upon the earth and even the lowest circles inferno. This is the way it's always been but when you defied our laws our fathers own commands, you started us all on a path only one other has walked" said Sariel seriously as Michael felt shivers down his spine.

"The Son of Morning may not have cared for mortals but his belief drove him as hard as your own, and it is for this reason that your desertion caused the Watchers to forget their duties" said Sariel as Michael looked at him in shock.

"Your path is now your own brother, but remember whatever yours or Gabriel's options your actions still reflects upon your heavenly Kin" with that Sariel spread his wings and took to the heavens leaving Michael speechless.


End file.
